


The Princess and The 'Please'

by Ladytalon



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Hand Jobs, Situational Humiliation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set following the events of <i>Justice League of America #12 (1962)</i>, Wonder Woman decides on her payback - the only trouble with that is, Dr. Light just happens to enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess and The 'Please'

**Author's Note:**

> For Porn Battle XII. If you're confused by the characterization, please keep in mind that these are the Silver Age versions of the characters.

Appearances, Arthur Light thought to himself, could be very deceiving. 

People thought he was some sort of antisocial, crazy scientist only interested in taking what didn't belong to him. While he certainly wouldn't classify himself as the former, acquisition for acquisition's sake _did_ have a certain charm to it... but he was far from being a kleptomaniac. Everything he stole (he preferred the term 'confiscate') served a purpose, whether outsiders believed it or not. It was true that many of his endeavors unfortunately ended with a prison sentence, which helped foster the impression that he wasn't very good at what he did.

Wonder Woman, for example, had a spotless reputation for being fair-minded and a heroine in every sense of the word. If her myriad of admirers ever caught wind of what she enjoyed doing in her spare time… well, they'd most likely _still_ think she was the best thing since sliced bread. It would get explained away somehow; probably as an Amazonian quirk or some such drivel. Maybe it really _was_ \- with her, who knew?

Arthur bit down on his lower lip as she walloped him again, nearly unseating him from her lap and effectively derailing his train of thought. She had a way of surprising him, angling her hand so the amount of force wasn't consistent and the buffets were never in the same place twice. "You never learn, Doctor," she said, dealing him another blow that stung like the devil– she must have licked her palm. He whimpered despite himself, and she struck him again. "Transporting me to that planet was a very _bad_ idea."

A flurry of sharp blows made tears come to his eyes and he bit into the lasso she'd gagged him with, feeling the sharp crackle of its energy on his tongue. Diana shifted suddenly, and Arthur's eyes widened in horror as he felt her hand slide down to the backs of his thighs. Every time she'd done this, he'd been able to control himself until he was back in his own apartment and able to indulge himself in private. It was always a relief when he was done, no matter how ashamed it made him feel, but if she were to discover his secret…

He silently willed her hand to return to spanking him, and not to- 

Her fingers trailed over the reddened, heated flesh and then stopped. _Oh, God, no. Please no_ , Arthur thought frantically. She would send him to the asylum in Metropolis, she would _tell_ everyone. Arthur bit back another whimper as she took hold of the gathered fabric of his suit and jerked it down farther, then reached between his legs. 

His penis, already at half-mast from the spanking, stiffened further at her touch. The heat of embarrassment scalded his cheeks as she touched him, humming softly. "Well," she finally said.

Arthur shut his eyes tightly and stammered out a half-formed excuse. "Princess, please. Please don't…I… I just…" 

"You enjoy this; don't you, Arthur?" she asked, caressing the bottom of his shaft with her thumb. The lasso was still in his mouth, compelling him to be truthful with her, and he couldn’t stop the tears from sliding down his cheeks as he was forced to say yes. He'd never felt so humiliated in his life.

Wonder Woman hummed again and shifted him in her lap, still holding him down with ease. Her hand smoothed over his sore buttocks once, twice, and then resumed striking him. The blows rained down, as unpredictable as ever, but now she knew how they made him feel. She adjusted him again, gripping his hair and sliding him to the left, and Arthur groaned as she cinched his erection between her thighs. Every hit drove him down against the slick, star-patterned fabric and the lasso sagged down to touch his goatee as he gave voice to open-mouthed moans.

It was every bit as good as he'd imagined it might be, the nights when he was hunched over and trying desperately to assuage his overpowering need. 

It was better.

Arthur didn't know what to think; she didn't seem to believe he was some sort of lunatic, the worst kind of pervert in need of committal to an insane asylum. He couldn't understand why she didn't.

Her hand stopped to nudge his legs apart further, first caressing his scrotum then sliding down to stroke his member with a firm grip. He writhed his hips as Diana tormented him nearly to the point of crisis, then gave him a series of sharp spanks. She did this repeatedly until he forgot himself and began to plead with her. "Princess," Arthur cried. "Princess, _please…!_ "

She licked her hand and cracked him twice more across the backs of his thighs. "Please what, Arthur?"

"Please don't- please let me…"

"We shall see," Diana said cryptically.

The blows came down harder than ever before, so quickly he couldn't catch his breath. All he could do was to cling to her legs and the arm of the chair she was sitting in, and endure it. The sharp burn of pleasure throughout his body had long replaced the usual humiliation of being spanked by a woman, and Arthur concentrated on the exquisite friction created each time she struck him. 

When her hand faltered and reached beneath him, he lifted his hips eagerly – her fingers encircled his swollen phallus and began to stroke him. "Do you like this?" she asked gently, grasping his hair and pulling his head back so that she could look at his face. "Do you like it when I do this to you?"

"Yes," Arthur sobbed, aware that her lasso wasn't even touching him. " _Yes._ "

"Good." 

She calmly encouraged him to finish, and he pumped his hips obediently. It felt so, so _good_. Her hand was warm and tight around his shaft as he thrust in and out of the circle of her fingers, intent upon achieving his rapidly looming orgasm. It was just out of reach and he couldn't…quite… 

Wonder Woman suddenly began to move her hand again, sliding it up and down his phallus a few times before concentrating on the sensitive tip. Arthur dug his fingers into her leg as the fingers of her other hand circled around his scrotum, giving a firm tug that finally tipped him over the edge. His spine twisted as climax overwhelmed him, groaning loudly as she milked the seed from him with several strong pulls of her wrist. "Princess," he whispered as the severe spike of pleasure began to recede. "Princess."

Diana released him and stroked his sweaty hair back from his brow, tweaking his beard playfully before giving Arthur's sore backside a gentle, approving pat. "I think it's time for me to go, Doctor."

He stood, pulling up the bottom of his suit carefully – she looked away and pretended to be interested in his bookshelves while he cleaned himself up and limped away to retrieve a towel. Another blush heated his cheeks as he wiped away the mess he'd made on her boots, and he glanced up to see Diana smiling slightly.

Arthur had thought it had been awkward earlier, but this was just a little bit worse. He cleared his throat. "Diana-"

Her smile turned into a laugh as she stood up gracefully and moved for the door. "Behave yourself, Arthur."


End file.
